Beginning
by pottermaniax
Summary: Quinn is a normal girl, popular and dating Sam. Puck still has a crush on her, But Lauren has told the complete school that she told Puck he wasn't as good as Sam. Quinn is annoyed at how the people are ignoring her because of Lauren telling everyone.  :


**Quinn:**

Quinn flung the doors to her closet open. "So much to choose from" She mumbled under her breath. "Sweetie, You have 10 Minutes until school. Be quick if you want me to drive you" Her mother yelled out, from downstairs. "Of course, Mother" Quinn replied, grabbing a tank top, a pair of jeans and a nice cream jacket.

After Quinn had gotten changed, she walked downstairs and grabbed her bag. "Ready Mother, I'll wait by the car" She sighed, as she walked out into the chilly breeze, shivering a little. She walked to the car and got into the front seat. Lima was quite cold these days. Her mother walked outside too, got into the car and backed out of the driveway. "Thanks for driving me today, Mom" Said Quinn, trying to break the silence. "No Problems darling." Her mother said, stopping over the road from the school. "See you this afternoon, I'll walk. But i'll message you if its to cold to walk" Said Quinn, smiling as she got out of the car. "Alright, See you later sweetie" Her mother said, Quinn looked back just as her mother drove out of the parking lot. "What will this boring school bring to me today" She mumbled, and walked into the school. Tina, Mercedes, Puck and Artie were chatting in a corner, as Tina fumbled to open her locker. Santana and Brittany were talking by their lockers, Finn and Sam were walking into the football locker room and Rachel was sitting on a bench, writing something.

No one was noticing her. So she decided to make an entrance. "Hello" She said, smiling. A few girls looked at her and smiled, but no one was talking to her. She frowned. Just what she'd not wanted. The bell rang and she rushed into the Glee club room, first at last. She sighed and took a seat, right up the back. Artie, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany entered and sat the row in front of Quinn. Finn, Sam and than Rachel entered and sat in the front row. Quinn frowned even more. "Guys?" She asked, a little louder than expected. "Yeah?" everyone said, looking at Quinn. "You guys... Your ignoring me" She said, as a tear slid down her cheek. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it in a split second. Brittany moved and sat down next to Quinn. "Its alright, Quinn" she said, half grinning. "No... No its not. Its not that easy" Quinn said, sobbing. She got up and ran out of the room crying, just as mr schue came in. "Guys, Whats wrong with Quinn?" He asked, worried. "She said we were ignoring her." Said Puck. "And were you?" Mr Schue asked. "Kind Of-But it wasn't that-" Mercedes got cut off by Mr Schues yelling. "Well, Won't Anyone go comfort her? Or is that too hard for you?" He yelled. Sam got up and skip-ran out into the hall.

**Sam:**

Sam ran out into the corridor, skidding down along the ground to reach Quinn. "Are you OK?" He asked her, wiping some tears from her cheek. "Whats Wrong?". Quinn looked at him. "Everyones ignoring me Sam, Its unlike them" She cried, wiping more tears from her cheek. "Do you know why?" He asked her. Quinn nodded. "I... I think i do" She sighed. "Why?" He asked, now concerned. "Lauren... Lauren told everyone" Quinn said. "About... About Us, And how you chose me over Puck?" Sam asked. "Yes, And she said that i told Puck he wasn't good enough for me and that you were" She said, crying. "Well, If your ready. We're going to prove Lauren wrong." Sam smiled. Quinn smiled back at him. "Lets go back in. We'll pretend it never happened. Hold my hand, So they'll get a hint" She said, still smiling.

**Puck:**

Sam and Quinn walked back in. Holding Hands. Holy Bazoomas. They walked up and sat behind Puck, Holy Bazoomas- They were showing so much love. Puck looked at them, And Quinn grinned at him and mouthed 'I'm Sorry, But you got me pregnant once' Quinn looked back at Mr Schue and moved a bit closer to Sam.

**Quinn:**

_**And this was only the beginning.**_


End file.
